Percy Jackson seeks out an old friend
by Shells72
Summary: When Percy comes across an monster that is not Greek or Roman, he seeks help from a non Greek or Roman friend. Carter Kane. The two first meet in Rick Riordian's short story the Son of Sobek. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Kane Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Kane Chronicles.

This story takes place after the war with Gaia

**Percy's POV**

Chapter one: There is immortal, then there is impossible

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and I'm not like any normal ninteen year old. See, I'm a demigod, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Life was going good for me, Camp Half Blood and the rest of the seven and I had just defeated little miss crabby mother earth- Gaia, my brother is visiting from being captain of our father's Cyclopes army, and my friend Rachel hadn't spewed any of what I like to call, let's-see-if-Percy-will-die-this-time prophecies, so all and all life was great at the moment. But unfortunately for a demigod, nothing can stay great.

I was taking my girlfriend Annabeth on a date in the city, and all I could think about was how beautiful she looked, she was wearing a Camp Half Blood T-shirt, and jeans, I swear on the River Styx that she was more beautiful than Aphrodite, but I would never say it out loud, for fear of one of the goddess's famous curses. We were eating Annabeth's favorite pizza; it had the works, with extra olives. "Percy!" Annabeth shouted, shaking me out of my trance.

"Huh, yes my love?" I said.

"What are you thinking about?" She said giving me a questioning look.

"Nothing." I lied.

"So-" Screaming cut her off. I didn't know what the mortal's saw through the mist, but I knew what I saw and it sure as Hades, wasn't Greek or Roman. I'd seen this monster before, when one of the camp's pegasi went missing, right before the Titan war. When I found the monster, it just finished gobbling up a boy, a couple years younger than me. At the time I thought he was a rouge demigod, one of Luke's minions gone astray, but now I know better. We defeated this thing once, now it got hold of that stupid necklace again! I thought Carter said he would keep it safe! "Percy, I'm a daughter of Athena and even I don't know what that is! Do you?" Annabeth yelled to be heard over the terrified New Yorkers. I nodded, and then stared down at my hand. I said his name knowing he was the only one who could stop it. "CARTER!" The drawing he drew on my hand four years ago reappeared and shined so bright I had to avert my eyes.

Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy, but I guess she knew by now, I knew what I was doing. I uncapped Riptide and told Annabeth to help me rally it into central park which was a few blocks away. She nodded then finally asked "What in Hades is that?!"

"A _petsuchos_," I replied, "It's Egyptian."

"And you just happen to know this how?!" She yelled throwing her sword at the monster, having its attention on us now. We ran, it followed just as fast. Then a falcon appeared at my side, it transformed into a boy, then he spoke. "Hey Percy, you called?" Then he noticed the monster, and immediately he sprang into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Kane Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Kane Chronicles.

This story takes place after the war with Gaia, and after the Serpent's Shadow

**Percy's POV**

Chapter one: There is immortal, then there is impossible

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and I'm not like any normal ninteen year old. See, I'm a demigod, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Life was going good for me, Camp Half Blood and the rest of the seven and I had just defeated little miss crabby mother earth- Gaia, my brother is visiting from being captain of our father's Cyclopes army, and my friend Rachel hadn't spewed any of what I like to call, let's-see-if-Percy-will-die-this-time prophecies, so all and all life was great at the moment. But unfortunately for a demigod, nothing can stay great.

I was taking my girlfriend Annabeth on a date in the city, and all I could think about was how beautiful she looked, she was wearing a Camp Half Blood T-shirt, and jeans, I swear on the River Styx that she was more beautiful than Aphrodite, but I would never say it out loud, for fear of one of the goddess's famous curses. We were eating Annabeth's favorite pizza; it had the works, with extra olives. "Percy!" Annabeth shouted, shaking me out of my trance.

"Huh, yes my love?" I said.

"What are you thinking about?" She said giving me a questioning look.

"Nothing." I lied.

"So-" Screaming cut her off. I didn't know what the mortal's saw through the mist, but I knew what I saw and it sure as Hades, wasn't Greek or Roman. I'd seen this monster before, when one of the camp's pegasi went missing, right before the Titan war. When I found the monster, it just finished gobbling up a boy, a couple years younger than me. At the time I thought he was a rouge demigod, one of Luke's minions gone astray, but now I know better. We defeated this thing once, now it got hold of that stupid necklace again! I thought Carter said he would keep it safe! "Percy, I'm a daughter of Athena and even I don't know what that is! Do you?" Annabeth yelled to be heard over the terrified New Yorkers. I nodded, and then stared down at my hand. I said his name knowing he was the only one who could stop it. "CARTER!" The drawing he drew on my hand four years ago reappeared and shined so bright I had to avert my eyes.

Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy, but I guess she knew by now, I knew what I was doing. I uncapped Riptide and told Annabeth to help me rally it into central park which was a few blocks away. She nodded then finally asked "What in Hades is that?!"

"A _petsuchos_," I replied, "A son of Sobek. It's Egyptian."

"And you just happen to know this how?!" She yelled throwing her sword at the monster, having its attention on us now. We ran, it followed just as fast. Then a falcon appeared at my side, it transformed into a boy, then he spoke. "Hey Percy, you called?" Then he noticed the monster, and immediately he sprang into action.

* * *

Chapter two: You tell the truth, and then you get a summons from Zeus

Carter, was more amazing then the first time I'd seen him fight, he was more built, and had obviously had been practicing with his giant chicken warrior -hawk- sorry. I was just standing there, internally freaking out, I'm 99% sure I'll never get used to that trick. Until my friend, was chucked and airborne a good 25 feet, his back slamming into a pine tree. Annabeth started to run over to him making sure he was okay, but before she could, he glared at me as if to say, "Are you just gonna stand there or ya gonna help me out?" I quickly realized we were going to do a modified version of what we did last time. I started a diversion to get the monster's attention off of them, I figured a nice little hurricane would do okay. Meanwhile Carter had resumed his avatar, punching the croc in the snout. It roared! **(A/N can crocs roar?) **I decided to help the poor thing out by dousing it with a 20 foot wave, while all this was happening, I looked over at my girlfriend. She was, well, picture the most beautiful girl you know, with her mouth gaping open, a scrunched up nose and all in all a very VERY confused face! I turned my attention back at the _petsuchos, _just in time to see Carter pounce at the animal. He inclasped the necklace and POOF! We met the true crocodile, it was just a hatching.

Suddenly I remembered Carters promise to keep that necklace safe so we wouldn't have that issue again, I got angry, a wave roared in my ears and a tug at the pit of my stomach, a giant water hand scooped Carter up. He was dangling in the air, he knew not to fight back, I couldn't help but yell at him "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THAT NECKLACE CARTER?! SO WE DIDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!" I know it sounded harsh, but he ruined a perfectly good date, with my more than amazing girlfriend!

"Sorry Percy, listen the house of life has been super hectic, and the Brooklyn House hasn't been much better! I guess I was grabbing for my staff in the duat, I lost concentration and grabbed the necklace instead. Being Pharaoh isn't all a walk in the-" he tried to explain himself.

Annabeth cut him off, " YOUR A PHARAOH?! Pharaoh's haven't existed since the fall of Egypt. And House of Life, as in the Ancient Egyptian magician's? On a side not what's the duat?"

"Hey, how would you like to be told you didn't exist?,"He snapped, "And yea, as in the Magicians. I guess I should properly introduce myself since I won't get punished for revealing the truth anymore. I'm Carter Kane, second most powerful magician in the world, head of the 21st nome, son of the eye of Osiris, brother of the eye of Iris, finder of Ra, Boyfriend of the eye of Ra, defeater of Set, defeater of Chaos, Pharaoh of the House of Life, and since I'm the eye of Horus, technically, I'm also Pharaoh of the gods. That would be why I'm not dead yet. The duat covers up the world of my gods from mortals, it also comes in handy for storage. I don't expect you to tell me your, ah, origin, but names would be nice." For some reason the first sentence he said reminded me of what Chrion told me when I said the gods were a myth, when I first arrived at Camp Half Blood.

"Nah its okay, I guess it's time I tell you the truth," I said praying I wouldn't be incinerated for some ancient law of the gods I might break, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Do I have to say my titles?" I groaned.

"No it's okay, by the way you fight I know you must be some great deal of importance. How about you Wise Girl?" He replied.

"How'd you know my nickname's Wise Girl?" Annabeth questioned.

"It seemed to fit," Carter stated, "since you seem to know a lot about Egypt."

"Oh okay, well I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I'm also seaweed brain's girlfriend over there. I'm not to bad of a fighter myself."

"No need to show me, I believe you." He said.

Right then the strangest thing happened, Hermes appeared right in front of me, dropped off a letter, smiled at me, glared at Carter and Annabeth, and popped outta there almost as fast as lighting. "What does it say Perce?" Annabeth said glaring while Hermes had just stood.

"Who was that, and why does he hate me?" Carter asked.

"That was Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, etc. He probably just hates you cause your, well, I have no idea. Maybe cause you worship other gods?" I answered.

" _Dear Demigods and him,_

_You, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, have just revealed our world to that good for nothing low life scum of a Pharaoh. Egypt, yuck! You have broken an ancient law, stating us civilized Greeks must never make any sort of contact with his kind. Since Poseidon insists, I not incinerate you on the spot, or else he'll douse me with bone chilling Atlantic water for the rest of my __existence,__a trial will be held in 10 mins., bring him as well. Your jury and judges will be the council of the gods. Grover will also be attending your trial, since he is the Lord of the Wild, he wants you to bring him some enchiladas? -Zeus" _I read aloud.

"Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine? You know I have half a mind to-" Thunder cut him off.

"I of all people know, you do not anger Zeus, unless you want his master bolt to be the last thing you ever taste. A.K.A He'll kill you with the strongest lighting bolt ever, and by that I mean all the lighting bolts in the world in one 'master' bolt. Zeus is the king of the gods, we, no matter how much of a jerk he can be, shouldn't disrespect him" I said.

"Well in that case we better get going and head to Olympus for our trial." Annabeth interjected.

"Wait, hold up! We are going to Greece?" Carter said in pure shock.

"No, Olympus's location changes with where the center of western civilization is, so it's right here in New York. It's over the Empire State Building." Annabeth explained. "So we should go like now!"

**Sorry for the long boring chapter. I got writers block, if you can please help out and reveiw, maybe even give me some idea's on the next chapter that'd be fantastic! (Who knows maybe if you give me some idea's you'll get some feedback on your stories or a shout out) Please give me feedback on how I can improve! The part about the enchiladas was a special request from minisayter101 I figured I'd go along with it, it might just make it a little more suspenseful. And thanks for all the great reviews on my first chapter, it really guys like you that keep me writing! Love ya(: 33**


End file.
